Five Sentence Ficlets: Detective Conan
by Ran-dezvous
Summary: Sometimes five sentences are all you need. For the LiveJournal 5sentence fics community. Overdue: Eri had her daughter's MD for far too long now. The Dangerous History of a Female Police Officer: It was the film that changed Yamamura Misao's life forever.
1. A Dull Day at Work, Tokyo MPD

**Title:** A Dull Day at Work  
**Author:** Ran-dezvous  
**Genre:** General  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan  
**Claim:** General Series – Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, First Investigation Division (no character in particular)  
**Table/Theme:** Table 1, Theme 11 – Police, freeze! (caveat)  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 116  
**Warnings:** Mild spoilers for Files 743-752. And possibly more telling than showing—what can you expect with five sentences (unless you want horrible grammar), seriously?  
**Original Publish Date:** November 11, 2010  
**Disclaimer:** I don't—and never will—own _Detective Conan,_ no matter how many characters from the series I claim in various blogcrews. Aoyama Gosho is the lucky dude who does.  
**Summary:** It's a slow day for Division One.

* * *

It was a slow day at Division One of the Tokyo MPD—frozen, even. The only news of interest was hearing from Inspector Shiratori that Mouri, Ran, Conan-kun, and even the professor were on holiday in London, which the inspector first heard from his girlfriend, a Grade One teacher at Teitan Elementary.

There's also news of KID's latest heist, but that fell under Division Three, the one in charge of theft. So that left the usual adrenaline-rushed homicide detectives with nothing to do but get around to the mounds and mounds of paperwork.

What's more, as much as they hated to admit it, that murder magnet of a kid was a vital part of their job.

__

* * *

So much for a comeback, huh? But I swear, writing five sentence ficlets is harder than it seems. I'll try my best to update this as frequently (or, at least, not as slowly as my other fic projects) as I can. Until next time, then—I smell a sequel to this!


	2. Broken Hearted Valentine, Eri and Yukiko

**Title:** Broken-Hearted Valentine  
**Author:** Ran-dezvous  
**Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan  
**Claim:** General Series – Kisaki Eri and Fujimine Yukiko (yes, they're both single here), with mentions of Mouri Kogoro  
**Table/Theme:** Table 1, Theme 20 – Box of crackerjacks (caveat)  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 700 (all in five sentences, no kidding)  
**Warnings:** An author's note that's longer than the actual fic, as well as blatant abuse of dashes and semicolons. Thank you, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, for using them (the dashes, anyway) so much in your _Sherlock Holmes_ novels and stories. (I have no idea about his other works as I've never read them.) Who knew this style can actually be grammatically correct?  
**Original Publish Date:** March 27, 2011  
**Disclaimer:** I don't—and never will—own _Detective Conan,_ no matter how many characters from the series I claim in various blogcrews. Aoyama Gosho is the lucky dude who does.  
**Notes:** Set during Eri, Yukiko, and Kogoro's high-school days, sometime after the Miss Teitan High Competition. Not immediately after the said event, of course. Oh, and unlike my first ficlet for this series, there's actually a story here, yay! (**UPDATE [March 29, 2011]: **Fixed some minor punctuation errors, so that this fic can truly live up to its five-sentence glory! Thanks for catching those errors, **vampslyr** of LiveJournal! **UPDATE 2 [April 29, 2011]:** Substituted biscuits for cookies upon realizing that I misremembered that tiny detail in the _White Day of Betrayal_ case. Yes, I'm that anal.)  
**Summary:** There was something not right about Eri sitting by herself, stuffing her face with biscuits.

* * *

"Eri-chan! What are you doing here by yourself? Where's Kogoro-kun? Don't you two always eat lunch together?" asked Fujimine Yukiko upon noticing that her friend-slash-rival (though the rivalry thing happened a long time ago, during the Miss Teitan High Competition—not that people stopped considering the two of them as such), Kisaki Eri, was sitting all by herself on a patch of grass, underneath the giant tree in the school yard; she could see the bespectacled teen stuffing a bunch of bite-sized biscuits to her face—definitely unusual for the normally refined and punctilious Queen of Wisdom.

"Beats me"—Eri barely looked up at Yukiko, and nonchalantly took a bite of anothe biscuit—"Why should I care about that jerk? The nerve of that guy, saying the chocolate I made him for Valentine's tasted horrible! He should be grateful I even made him one!" grumbled Eri, whilst staring at and tightly squeezing the bag of cookies she held in her left hand, "He's so insensitive"—Yukiko could hear her sniffle; was she crying?—"After all that effort I put into making that chocolate"—another sniffle—"He could've at least _pretended_ it tasted good; what's worse, he even had the nerve to tell me that I should've gotten him a store-bought one like I do every year"—Eri formed her right hand into the shape of a fist—"That jerk!"—tears began to flow down the bespectacled teen's face; her voice was starting to quiver—"Doesn't he understand why I got him _honmei choco_ (1) this time around?"

"Well," Yukiko chimed in, right index finger on her chin, and sat herself to the left of her woeful friend, who had just pushed her glasses atop her head, and was wiping her tears with a plain, white handkerchief she had been carrying in her skirt pocket, "I think it was pretty brave"—Eri raised an eyebrow at the very idea—"of him to actually eat that chocolate, considering your, um, lack of cook—"—in spite of her tear-stained eyes, Eri glared at her companion (which looked even scarier than her usual death glare, considering her eyes were still red from all that crying), a cue for the latter to change her topic: "I-I mean, at least, he gave you a White Day present, right? Those heart-"—she made sure to emphasize the word _heart,_ as if to tease the girl next to her—"shaped biscuits?"—Yukiko pointed at the bag Eri was holding—"They sure look like they came from a pretty expensive pastry shop, too; definitely worth way more than the expected _sanbai gaeshi_ (2)," ended Yukiko with a sheepish laugh; she so wasn't good at comforting people.

"Of course he gave me a White Day present, Yuki-chan! We're childhood friends; he always does that every year! But," Eri trailed off, "it's the first time he ever gave me something this expensive and fancy"—she shook her head vigorously—"There's no way . . . no way . . . He probably just bought them because he felt bad about not liking my chocolate. . . ."—tears started flowing down her face once more—"Honestly, what was I thinking? He's Teitan High's biggest flirt, for crying out loud! There must be tons of girls he'd rather go out with; he certainly ogles at and flirts with a lot of them: those prettier, cuter, sexier, less temperamental girls . . . girls that can actually cook . . . girls that don't constantly nag him as if she were his mother. . . . There's no way . . . no way he'd be interested in me that way."

"There's only one way to find that out for sure, Eri-chan,"—with a smile and a wink, Yukiko took her friend by the hand, which elicited a "Huh?" from her—"Tell you what, I'll help you fix yourself up—look at you, all wet and teary eyed—after all, you want to look your best when you"—Eri had a bad feeling about what her friend was going to say next; she could feel herself blushing a bright red at the thought—"ask him how he really feels about you, right?"

* * *

**Notes:**

(1) _Honmei Choco_ (本命チョコ; literally, "true-feeling chocolate" or "chocolate of love"): Usually handmade (because it's a sign for the receiver that he's the girl's "only one"), it's the higher quality and more expensive chocolate given by girls to their boyfriends, husbands, or in Eri's case, male love interests on White Day. (I'm gonna emphasize male, as I have no idea what same-sex couples in Japan do on White Day. I won't be surprised if it's not openly celebrated in such circles, but what do I know?) This is different from _giri choco_ (義理チョコ; literally, "obligation chocolate" or "courtesy chocolate"), which is the relatively cheap kind of chocolate given by girls to guys they're not romantically interested in. (Oh, the Japanese and their social obligations. . . .)

(2) _Sanbai Gaeshi_(三倍返し; literally, "triple the return"): The generally accepted rule that the White Day gift should be two to three times more expensive than the Valentine's gift. (Those must be some _really_ expensive biscuits, Kogoro; maybe I should've just stuck to Eri's favourite Zigoba chocolates from Movie 2. . . . Then again, in the current timeline, Kogoro does give cookies to Eri for her White Day present . . . not to mention that scene in Episode 541, "The Day Mouri Kogoro Discontinues His Detective Business (Part Two)," where Eri devours animal cookies (biscuits) like whoa because of jealousy. If you're a Kogoro fan like me, you'd surely wish these series of episodes were canon! /end of plug)

* * *

_Wow, I actually am pleased with how this fic turned out. And yes, Kogoro does sound like a jerk here, but it had to be done, otherwise, there'd be no Eri and Yukiko hurt/comfort (my first attempt at both counts, though I must admit that during the first draft, Yukiko just pops up at the end asking, "Then why are you still eating those biscuits? They're from Kogoro-kun, right?")! The idea of Kogoro saying something incredibly cheesy/romantic to redeem himself in the end actually came to me, but I had to stop myself as the whole point of this fic _is_ Eri and Yukiko interaction, which there are even less of in the fandom than Kogoro/Eri fics. (I've read only one, and they weren't exactly friends.) Either way, the fic would've still ended with a cliffhanger. Eh, but what can I do? This is a five-sentence ficlet challenge, after all._

_Oh, and speaking of cliffhangers, I swear, this fic was supposed to be an _omake _for a Kogoro/Eri Valentine's Day fic idea I only remembered (because I first thought of it back in 2008 or 2009, but school pawned me) a couple of days before White Day! But now, it seems like I have to come up with a sequel _and _a prequel . . . or maybe an incredibly expanded version of this fic. Considering how I've been terrible at updating during the last few years . . . oh boy. Not to mention my various unfinished fic projects. /is mildly regretting signing up for all her theme comms_

_If I do continue writing this, though, should I stick to this style or return to the more conventional way of writing? I rather like writing like this, but I'm not sure people would appreciate it. That said, this challenge is so much harder than it looks! I joined the comm on a whim, thinking, "This can't be that hard." Well, guess what, it is. I must say, though, that I like how I'm forced to experiment with my style to meet with the five-sentence requirement. It's also a source of frustration since I frequently end up having to junk my ideas because they insist on expanding—nooo!_

_I sort of wonder if Eri's completely in character, though, with her crying so much. Then again, she's already cried once in the series; I won't say why, though, to avoid spoilers, but, no, it had nothing to do with Kogoro. Then again, even though Kogoro has done and said many stupid things to her, I don't think any of them are as hurtful as saying that Eri's _honmei choco _tastes horrible, which really isn't too farfetched given Kogoro's character, and how we fans like to poke fun at Eri's inability to cook, even though it's not technically canon (or maybe it already is, since Kogoro has already insulted her cooking, as part of his plan of pretending to be cold toward her).__ And Eri has been described by a minor character in the manga (which I will emphasize, because the animé episode left out the sensitive part—rawr!) as "smart and sensitive," so maybe her characterization isn't that off the mark . . . I think. /sweatdrops_

_As for Yukiko the matchmaker . . . It's possible, isn't it? Considering how Kogoro and Eri are too stubborn to tell each other how they really feel . . . Though I think that in the manga, Aoyama-sensei may be subtly hinting at Conan or Shinichi playing a role in their eventual reconciliation. . . . Or I may just be a biased fangirl—hah! I wonder if Yukiko may have been too serious—not that she doesn't have a serious side—in this fic, though._

_To those who celebrate it (I don't, but whatever), a belated Happy White Day!__ (And wow, I posted this just about a week after the airing of Part Two of the "White Day of Betrayal" case in Japan—woot!) And speaking of Japan, please support the LiveJournal Help Japan community! Speaking for myself, I'm offering fic requests! Any fandom (I'm willing to do research), even original. Of course, I'm most at home with _Detective Conan._ If you have a LiveJournal, Facebook, Twitter, or OpenID account, feel free to bid! The link to my thread is on my profile._

_Oh my goodness, this was a long author's note. (Even longer than the actual fic? /is shot) I swear they're not usually this long, but my predilection for character analysis—gah! Until next time!_


	3. Identity Crisis, Sera Masumi

**Title:** Identity Crisis  
**Author:** Ran-dezvous  
**Genre:** Humor, General  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan  
**Claim:** General Series – Sera Masumi  
**Table/Theme:** Table 1, Theme 4 – Measure of a man  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100 (it wasn't on purpose, I swear)  
**Spoilers:** None, unless you're the type of person to read fics about characters you don't know about. I highly advise against it, though, as Files 768-770 (Volume 73, Files 6-8) aren't as fun to read when you're spoiled. Trust me.  
**Original Publish Date:** March 27, 2011  
**Disclaimer:** I don't—and never will—own _Detective Conan,_ no matter how many characters from the series I claim in various blogcrews. Aoyama Gosho is the lucky dude who does.  
**Summary:** Sera Masumi wasn't pleased.

* * *

Maybe she should grow her hair; maybe she should start wearing girlish clothes (no, her school uniform doesn't count); maybe she should stop introducing herself using her family name; maybe . . .

Why is it that most everyone she has ever met always mistake her for a guy? Even Ran and Sonoko—honestly (then again, that explains why she was mistaken for a pervert yesterday)! Sera Masumi groaned, whilst gazing at her body's reflection in one of Teitan High's girls' bathroom mirrors.

And thus, the high-school detective came to a most dreadful conclusion: _Am I really _that _flat chested?_

* * *

_Totally random, I know. (And an unusually quick update, too!) But I've been racking my brain for fic ideas about him, er, her since her introduction as she is so awesome! Plus my competitive side is insistent on being the first to write a fic about her—hope I succeeded!_

_I do hope this wasn't too out of character, as she still has a big air of mystery about her; I'd love to write about her musings about Conan, but as we don't know who she really is, I think that would have to wait. Until next time!_


	4. Overdue, Eri and Ran

**Title:** Overdue  
**Author:** Ran-dezvous  
**Genre:** Humor, Family, General  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan  
**Claim: **General Series – Kisaki Eri and Mouri Ran  
**Table/Theme:** Table 1, Theme 14 – Stay with me  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 187  
**Original Publish Date:** May 7, 2011  
**Disclaimer:** I don't—and never will—own _Detective Conan,_ no matter how many characters from the series I claim in various blogcrews. Aoyama Gosho is the lucky dude who does.  
**Notes:** Set some months after the Kogoro/Eri case (Files 1-3) in Volume 27.  
**Summary:** Eri had her daughter's MD for far too long now.

* * *

It seemed nothing more than the usual phone call from her daughter: Ran telling her about the latest happenings in her life, chattering with pride about her father's latest cases, asking her when will she _finally_ come home, but then . . .

"Say, Mom,"—there was a momentary pause—"when are you going to give back my MD? You've had it for months!"

"Oh, is that so?"—Eri's eyes widened in surprise; she hated to admit it, but her daughter was right—"How about I get you a new one, then? There's a song in there which I _really_ love listening to very much." Sans the slight blushing, she said those words with a hint of nonchalance; it shouldn't be too hard to get a replacement, right?

"Really?" replied Ran, her interest piqued, "Which song is that?"

The seasoned-not to mention undefeated-defense lawyer found herself stammerring and blushing furiously; it's a good thing they weren't talking face to face; she didn't have any choice now: "Ah, Ran, I have to go now; a client of mine is coming over in a few minutes—bye!"

* * *

_Considering how I constantly reread the case from which this little slice of fic was inspired from, I can't believe I only came up with the idea just recently! And yeah, it's a weird interpretation of the theme, but I couldn't find any other that would suit the fic better!_

_Oh yeah, I'm offering fics again at the Help Japan and Help the South LiveJournal communities. If you are able to, please do support them! The links can be found on my profile._

_It's a day in advance, but have a great Mother's Day, everyone! Until next time!_


	5. The Dangerous History of a Female Police

**Title:** The Dangerous History of a Female Police Officer  
**Author:** Ran-dezvous  
**Genre:** Action, Crime, General  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan  
**Claim:** General Series – Fujimine Yukiko, with a cameo by a young Yamamura Misao  
**Table/Theme:** Table 1, Theme 19 – Just the beginning  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 177  
**Original Publish Date:** July 5, 2011  
**Disclaimer:** I don't—and never will—own _Detective Conan,_ no matter how many characters from the series I claim in various blogcrews. Aoyama Gosho is the lucky dude who does.  
**Notes:** References Volume 14 and Episode 90, but no spoilers.  
**Summary:** It was the film that changed Yamamura Misao's life forever.

* * *

An unshaven middle-aged man of average build was running across Tokyo, smirking and confidently thinking to himself, _There's no way you can catch me, you incompetent fool—_

"Not so fast, mister; you're under arrest for murder," said a pretty sandy-haired policewoman, as she aimed her pistol at the culprit.

"Not if I can get away with it," he snarled back, surveying his surroundings for a possible escape route, but—surprise, surprise!—he was surrounded by the police, all of them carrying pistols and aiming at him; it turned out that they were disguised as passers-by—such sneaks!

"There's no escaping now," she continued, carefully approaching as she was still aiming the pistol at him; once she was close enough, she immediately cuffed him, making some speech about justice always prevailing and the importance of life.

As the ending credits of the film started to play, a young elementary-school student named Yamamura Misao waxed ecstatic to his parents, "Dad! Mom! Wasn't Yukiko-san just awesome? I want to be a policeman when I grow up!"

* * *

_Me, posting on a regular basis (if posting every other month is considered such)? Well, isn't that a shocker? (Now, if only I could do the same for my other theme comms/fic projects. . . .)_

_This fic is my first attempt at writing action, and I must say, it's hard, especially in the context of this challenge (and I had to save the last sentence for Yamamura, too!). I actually considered using long, winding sentences (as if my sentences aren't long enough!), but it didn't seem to suit the genre. Ah well. And yes, the title of this fic is the same as the title of the film which it references; shoot me for my unoriginality (pun intended)._

_So that's five down, twenty to go (for Table One). This series has such a big cast, I'm tempted to do another one if I ever finish this. . . . We'll see. Oh, and if you can, please support my Help the South fic-request threads! Like the previous ones, I'm accepting all requests; you can see the thread links on my profile. Until next time!_


End file.
